love saves all
by blackkitty89
Summary: narakus dead,kagomes a hanyou,there on there last 2 shards and they have to go to some place far to get the shards back! read and find out were that place is & what happpens nex! R&R iykagAND now has a chap that you can vote on!see inside!
1. in the beginning ch1

Disclaimer..I dont own Inuyasha I wish I did but I don't.  
  
Dragonstar03- Why don't you.  
  
BK89-don't want to hear it, you just looove to mess with my head and get me to change stuff! Only people who can do that are the readers and me!and one more th.ppppuuuurrrrrrrr  
  
DS03-gotcha again (rubs bk's head)  
  
Bk89-just read the story kay! *^*  
  
"I love inuyasha, I love inuyasha, I love inuyashaaaaaa!!!!!, and I wish he loved meee!  
  
Arigoto and sayonara  
  
Dragonstar03-I love inuyasha tooo! Im they almighty dragonstar03!  
  
Chapter1- love saves all  
  
Kagome jumps out of the well with 2 overstuffed bags of medical supplies, and a grocery bag filled with all of Inuyashas favorites(candy, ramen, and more ramen!). `he's gonna go through some pain tonight.` She walked through Inuyasha forest till she came upon Kaedes hut. She could hear low moans coming from inside the hut. When she looked inside there was Inuyasha with various bandages on most of his upper body and a cut or 2 across most of his upper bodyand a cut or 2 across his face he was half sleep from what I could see`I hope he gets better`. Kaede,Sango, Miroku,kirara(pronounced k- ee-la la) were sitting on one sideof the hut.They looked up at her; "any better?". Sango shook her head,she had a bandage wrappd tightly around her right arm were kanna had cut her. Kagome knelt beside inuyasha and gotthe alcohol and fresh bandages out. The ones kaede put on him , you could see were blood had started to seep through.`this is gonna hurt you much more than it'll hurt me`. By the time Kagome had finished , she had gone through hell and back trying to disinfect and re-wrap inuyashas wounds.  
  
(a.n:time lapse, its now night and inus awake while every ones sleep;~ means change of p.o.v)  
  
Inuyasha was lying onhis side staring at kagome's beautiful face and listening to her soft breathing,`if only she were mine. but shes probably got some other guy in her time, then again she was slightly bushing when she put that.. what did she call it? Alcohol? On me, or maybe it was my imagination. This would have never happened if it wasn't for that fuckin bastard naraku,that's why yer dead.heh.---------flashback------ One of narakus tentacles (from his many bodies) moved behind inuyasha , and like a flash of lightning it hit him from behind, but it wasn't just him.Kagome had jumped infront of his back to stop it , but the tentacle went straight through kagomes shoulder and intomy chest, just under my heart.Kagome fell overand was a complete K.O.~~~~~ (end flashback) I mustve snapped beause all I remember after that isme doing the "bakryuha" and kagome putting on my new bandages.He continued to stare at kagome until her soft breathing rocked him to sleep.  
  
Kagome woke up with a start, her shoulder was throbbing painfully, "I have to take a bath! "She said in almost a wisper. She saw inuyashas ears twitch `touch,touch.touch, rub,rub,rub,no.. must.. control.. self! Don't want him getting all pissy ---- but he looks so cute when he's sleeping!-stop, you don't want to end up like miroku!" While she thought to herself she walked over to the river and set her clothes by the boulder. She settled herself near the bank, 'damn, forgot my shampoo and soap!' She only put on her uniform ( no underwear) and walked back to the hut to get her stuff. She stopped midstride, 'I'm sensing something near by its going really fast! Oh cra.' she had very little time to think because whatever hit her was now on her snarling and "Get off of me, INUYASHA!!!!!!!" 


	2. VOTE!

VOTE!!!! What should the next chapter be?  
  
A~lemon  
  
B~surprise  
  
C~nothing special  
  
Your vote could decide the future of this story!!!! Every vote counts!!!!! results should be in by march 10th!!!!!! Have fun, hope your vote wins!!!!!  
  
Im so off...~ ja ne!! 


	3. the reults are almost in! you have i mor...

Most of the results are in! But unfortunately, ill be putting up the chapter that comes before the ones you voted for. I had to cut it short because the library closed on me so ill have that posted b the 10th, the chapter you voted for by when ever I decide to put that up! Oh, and, ill have these little authors notes deleted when I put up the next chapter. ! Ja ne!! Le practe des loups garou KICKS ASS!!! ~meow and c ya soon bi 4 now!bk89 


	4. sorry ppl!

Sorry ppl! Im realy sorry for taking so lng to ut up my next chapter! I promise it will be up in the next few weeks or so! The reason why it took so long was because my STUPID computer broke down, and now we have to buy a new one! Im not being lazy ppl! Im writing this at school! I will see what I can do though! And to make up for it my next chapter will be extra long! And have a surprise at they end of it!! So PLEEZE forgive me!!!!! Ja ne! c u later!!!! Thank you those who reviewed!!! 


	5. ch2

Discaimer: I..I .O.K!! I don't own inuyasha!! Happy now!! Geez!!  
  
Recap Kagome sensed something coming at her at top speed "—inuyasha? "Inuyasha get off!!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't hear her. He was to busy licking and nipping her. His eyes were flashing between blood red and amber. "Inuyasha !" she screamed and then in a softer voice "inuyasha, wake up—I know you don't want me like this save it for kikyo." Inuyasha stopped and his eyes momentarily flashed back to amber.  
  
"Kag.. o.me...why didn't you tell Me.. you were..." his eyes shifted back to red and he continued softly nipping any part of her that lay exposed., leaving Kagome wondering 'he couldn't have meant that could he?but I haven't even started that yet! It's too early! Mom told me before we left! I know I hear her right!!  
  
That was supposed to start NEXT week!!!!" "AARRGH!!!" her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in her shoulder. Inuyasha was tearing away at her bandages and taking a large portion of her shirt with it.kagome squealed in embarrassment, only to have inuyasha kiss her.  
  
It was a swift needy kiss that didn't last long as he slowly started to lay a trail of them down her kneck until he stopped at her now unbandaged shoulder, which was still had a little blood seeping out of it.. He gingerly licked the wound until it was clean, while a stunned Kagome just stared at him. 'Did he just...'  
  
her thoughts were interrupted again by an excruciating pain in her collarbone that gave way to a warm feeling in her shoulder. She looked down to see that inuyasha had bit her in her collarbone and was now pouring blood into her wound.  
  
"What are you doing inuyasha?!!?" inuyasha growled loudly—loud enough in fact to make her whimper. He continued doing this till the wound had closed (a.n. about a min or 2.) Inuyasha then backed off of her and knelt down.the red in his eyes was starting to fade back to amber. All the while inuyasha was holding his head and quivering.  
  
A few seconds later he looked at her and saw the condition that she was in. By now Kagome had gotten up and was inching towards a tree. "Oh shit! What happened!?" he looked kagome in they eyes and for a second he thought he saw something about her change in them.  
  
Just like something that wasn't there before was there now, and there was nothing he could do to change it. Then suddenly, Kagome collapsed on the gound and going into shock.  
  
Inuyasha quickly ran to her aid and tried to stop her from convulsing , but just as suddenly as it started, it stopped, leaving an unconscious Kagome and a worried Inuyasha. He knealt down to her and a strange, but familiar smell hit him like a ton a bricks. "what the hell!!! She smells like a..." he never got to finish his statement because Kagome was now glowing a brght aqua blue color that had momentarily blinded him.  
  
When she stopped glowing Inuyasha was left staring at a shockingly different Kagome. Her hair had streaks of blue and black init with beautiful silver tips. She was wearing a long see-through haiori and a short blu sleeveless kimono underneath. But the most shocking thing about her now were the small, white  
  
triangular earson the op of her head, and the blue-white tail protruding from somewhere underneath her. It wasn't as long as his brothers and certainly didn't have as much fluff. "oi, kagome wake up! c'mon wake up!!" 'oh man she smells good' kagome stirred. "where am I? What just happened! The last few moments flashed inside her head. She looked at him and saw that he was back to his old self again. She flung her arms around him and praised kami (or god) that he was alright. Kagome inhaled his scent deeply. "damn you smell good Inuyasha!" she blurted out before she could think about what she had just said.  
  
Inuyasha felt himself harden. Kagome let him go and took a step back. She was blushing like a rose. "umm, im going to go finish taking a bath, keep miroku away if he wakes up!" inuyaha just sat there wondering how anyone could o so long without noticing the changes on there body.  
  
'man, she realy is stupid!' "WAIT! KAGOME DON'T!!" "AAAHHHHHH!!!! INUYASHA GET YOR SORRY ASS OVER HERE!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
and that, is a good cliff hanger!!! The next chapter should be up around march 10th. Thatll be the one that you all voted for! And yes! I will still be taking votes until then so keep em comin!!! Please feel free to critique me anyway yu want! Bye for now! Ja ne! *meow**** 


	6. caught! chap3

Well! This is the chapter you have been waiting for! Sorry it took me so long, this is the 3rd time ive moved in 2yrs and it is hard work!! Now I was seriously thinking of deleting this story but ill let you all decide. I mean I think it sucks (cause' I suck at conversations) and need some serious help! So next chap ill have a little help so it'll be better! Bear with me people and read the story! Please! ~bk89  
  
Recap~ "WAIT! KAGOME DON'T!!!!" "AAAHHHHH!!! INUYASHSA GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE!!!!!  
  
'Damn it, I shoulda stopped her before she got to the spring. Now im gonna get sat!" sigh. Inuyasha walked over to were Kagome was standing, she was staring at her reflection like it would change she looked at it hard enough.  
  
"Inuyasha, could you tell me something" Inuyasha sat back against a tree, bracing himself for a beat down. "Now would you be so kind as to tell me exactly how I ended up as a demon as of now? And why were you acting like that earlier!! You know you could have killed me out there right!"  
  
Inuyashas ears lay flat against his head. (a.n kinda like a sad puppy) "Ok Kagome first off, what do you mean by as of now? That doesn't sound right. Second, all I know is that I smelled you and another demons scent I guess and then I blacked out.  
  
Sorry for whatever I might have done, now could YOU please tell ME who they other demon was?" kagome looked up from the water. (a.n. yes she was staring at herself they entire time he was talking) idiot! There was no other demon besides you and..you! I wasn't really a demon till you came over here and bit me! and you don't need to know what I meant by as of now right now! It's none of your business anyway!"  
  
Inuyasha looked furious! "Oh don't give me that bull shit!! You were probably here with Kouga and you just don't wana tell me cause you know I beat his ass! And one more thing! Why don't I need to fuckin know!!! Can't you just give me a straight answer! Kami knows what might be wrong with you! Now just fuckin tell me!!!"  
  
Inuyasha had moved from his spot by the tree to right in her face. 'O.k a little to close for comfort' Kagome backed up  
  
"Woah! Inu..."SPLASH!! Kagome fell into the springs. A second later she came up coughing and spitting water. "Great! Now im all wet!! Couldn't have helped me could ya?" Inuyasha wasn't really listening to her.  
  
He was staring at her boobs through her now clear kimono. (a.n guess it wasn't really made for water now was it?) Kagome looked at him looking at her. "SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!! STUPID HENTAI!!!!SIT!" grrrr 'you'd think he knew better! Im going back to the village where people don't stare at your boobs all fuckin day! Ok with they exception of Miroku....'  
  
Inyasha was about 7ft under by the time the spell wore off. 'oohh!! Where is that bitch! When I get my hands on her!' Inuyasha stomped off back to the village"  
  
~at the village~  
  
Kagome had changed her clothes in to her priestess out fit and was cooling down by telling Kaede what had happened near the hot springs when Inuyasha came in. his eyes were down cast, cause he knew everyone would be mad at him when they knew what had happened.  
  
"Inuyasha, im going home for a while. Come get me if something important happens." Inuyasha was looking at her like she was crazy.  
  
"your not mad at me anymore? I expected you to start screamin and bitchin again!" Kagome sweat dropped. "would you like me to be mad? Cause I can do that ya know!" "er..no no that's fine! Go ahead!  
  
Hey, hows your mom gonna react to that?" he pointed at her ears. "I think she'll be fine with it, I mean she's my mom! What's she gonna do? Kick me out?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her like she was an idiot. "she could disown you. But if that happened you could always stay with us!"  
  
Kagome thought about it 'damn! Forgot about that! Oh well! All I know is that this better be what momma talked about last time! If is not then im gonna have to umm..brave it I guess.shit.' Kagome grabbed her yellow bag, ran to the well and jumped in.  
  
at home Mom! Souta! Grandpa! Im back!! "Kagome!! Your home early! Souta's not here an-Well, look at you! All grown up and ready for a mate!"  
  
she started petting her head and inspecting her hair while Kagome stood there bug eyed "what are you talking about mom! Your confusing me!" 'what the fuck!!!' Mrs. Higarashi smiled  
  
"oh! Didn't I tell you last time you were here? Guess not. well then let me tell you a little story once there was a happy little girl by the name of Rika. 'oh great. A story'  
  
"She was 16yrs old and lived with her miko father. One day her grandmother stopped for a visit and Rika saw that this woman looked quite young and Rika had never seen this woman before, so Rika decided that this wasn't her grandmother because her father was well in his forties at that time so this woman would have had to have been at least in her late sixties. Now she was trying to send this woman away from the shrine until her father stopped her and invited this strange woman in. They kissed and hugged and her father even called her mother! She then turned toward me and gave me a kiss. Now this girl didn't know what to do ,so she, being the kind hearted girl that she was just kissed and hugged her like her father had done. But then she started laughing! And this girl was now very confused and didn't know what she was laughing at, so she asked 'what are you laughing at? Whats so funny!' and all the woman did was pet her head. 'you'll see' was all she said. Now this girl Rika was getting very frustrated and wanted to know what was going to happen now so she went upstairs and hid in her room until her father and grandfather started talking. Rika tiptoed to the top of the stairs and sat down so she could hear what they were talking about, and what she heard shocked her!"  
  
kagome was hanging on to every word. "mom what happened! What did she hear?" "be patient Kagome. Ill get to it. Now where was I? oh~what she heard shocked her here what they said  
  
'her scent is changing fast son, and you know what that means! If shes a demon then she gets to stay with me. Got it!' 'no! don't take my daughter away from me!!! How about this. If shes a miko she can stay with me but overall why not let her decide for herself? I mean shes only 16 for god's sake!' 'o.k we will let her decide. But only if she changes before I leave o.k?' 'o.k' now Rika didn't know what to make of this, and she was thinking things like ' who were they talking about? And it couldn't be me' until she tripped and fell down the stairs, rolled, and landed right at the feet of her grandmother and father now she had started blushing but suddenly she went through some fast and violent spasms and while this was happening her grand mother had jumped up, grabbed her and tried to keep her still while she said 'yes! Here it is! She's a demon!' then Rika started glowing a green color that was so bright everyone had to shield there eyes from it! When she stopped glowing she was wearing a....umm...I think it was a green kimono, but I can't remember...on with the story! Now rika had been knocked unconscious by all of this so when she woke up she was on the living room couch with these people hovering over her she was surprised and almost started screaming, and she woulda if her grandma hadn't handed her a mirror."  
  
"Ooh!!ooohhh!!! what did she see? Was she a demon to?" Kagome was jumping up and down like a little kid  
  
"settle down sweetie! Now, what she saw was indeed a demon staring at her. Her long auburn hair was now raven black and her eyes had gone from violet to yellow and her ears were now pointed. 'Finally' her grandmother said 'you can pick who you wish to stay with' and with that she changed into a demon right before her eyes! Rika was so scared that she jumped off the couch and landed in her fathers arms and said 'I want my daddy!' her grandmother left soon after that and she hadn't heard of her since. They end! how do you like it Kagome?"  
  
Kagome grinned "I loved it, now who is this Rika and how do you know her so well?" her mother patted Kagomes head. "Rika is me."  
  
Kagome put a hand on her forehead 'oh god, to much information' "then how come now you don't look like a demon?" "oh, ill tell you later, you look tired now go to bed, its almost 10 o clock" she ushered kagome to the stairs "now shoo!"  
  
Kagome walked upstairs to her bathroom. 'shit. Now I have a headache.' "oh! And kagome" her mother called from down stairs "your great grand mother should be over in a few days. She doesn't know you changed already."  
  
'oh god damnit!!' she banged on the counter "How the hell am I supposed to get any shard hunting done with people tryin ta take me home with them!'  
  
Kagome found they aspirin in the medicine cabinet and walked back to her room. 'I need some music to take my mind off of all these changes. Hmm, maybe my headache will go away faster to.'  
  
Kagome flicked on the radio. One of her favorite songs had just started. 'ooh! I love this song!' (a.n she will be listening to/ dancing to dip it low by Christina million : p)  
  
~ Says he wants ya. Says he needs ya real talk, why not make him wait for you if he really wants ya if he really needs ya he aint gotta have it. Take ya time, and feel him out when is he a good boy, a really really good boy, why not make him wait for you? Why not make him lay with you? That's when ya give it to him good.~  
  
'Now how did this go?' Kagome got up to dance. "hey kago.." 'whats she doing?' inuyasha was standing outside her window and kagome didn't notice him. Her back was faced toward him. 'maybe I should just stay by the window and see what she's doing'  
  
~dip it low.  
  
'kagome hit the floor and got up bent over then lifted the rest of her body up.'  
  
~Pick it up slow ' kagome rolled the top half oh her body'  
  
~roll it all around, poke it out like your back broke. Pop, pop, pop that thang.  
  
'she popped twice left and right, and twice front and back'  
  
~I ma show you how ta make ya man say...oh!!  
  
She collapsed on the bed out of breath. 'man, I wish inuyasha could be here to see this. He would have probably tried some miroku worthy stunts' "heehee" 'wouldn't I have enjoyed that.'  
  
"to bad he's not here. Im bored and I could've found something to do with him." Kagome smirked . "now what am I gonna do?" kagome sat up on her bed and looked around. "Im sure momma went to sleep. Souta's not here and grandpa...doesn't count. She got up to lock her door.  
  
~outside with Inuyasha~ 'Nows my chance!' inuyasha quietly opened the window and stepped in. he silently crept up behind kagome . "who's not here?" "eep! god damnit inuyasha you'd think you had the decency to kno.."  
  
inuyasha cut her off with a kiss. 'oh god yes! I finally got him! I can die in peace now!' kagome backed up till she reached her bed. Kagome was the first to break the kiss "wait. Ill be right back! Stay there!" kagome ran out the room.  
  
'wonder what she's doing out there.' inuyasha sat back on the bed and closed his eyes. Kagome was sitting inside the bathroom flinging things from the pantry. 'where is it where is it! Here it is!' kagome read the back of the box labeled birth control'  
  
"good now I can have all the fun I want!" kagome walked back to her room reading the box "hey kagome what's that?" she looked up. Inuyasha was hovering over her trying to get a good look at the box. "what? I don't have anything!" 'man she's horrible at lying!'  
  
kagome quickly hid the box in behind her back. *yawn* "kagome, what are you doing up so late?" Her mother was standing behind her eyeing the box. "Kagome what's that you have there?" she snatched the box out of her hands.  
  
"hey! Mom that's not for you! Wait don't read it!" kagome was trying to get the box away from her mother. Inuyasha on they other hand was watching on the sidelines giggling like a 2 yr old. "lets see it says here... !birth control ! Kagome what are you doing with these?!!?"  
  
Sorry people! Gotta cut it short unless you want to wait another few weeks, which im sure you don't! So hoped you enjoyed what you thought was good. Review please! All flames welcome c ya soon! @_@* ^ _^*~bk89 


End file.
